Terrakion
Summary Terrakion is a Rock/Fighting Legendary Pokémon introduced in Pokémon Black and White. Terrakion, alongside Virizion, Cobalion and Keldeo, form the legendary group of Pokémon peacekeepers, the Swords of Justice. Out of the group, Terrakion is physically the strongest of the group, supposedly being able to break down castle walls just by charging into them, according to legend. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely 5-B Name: Terrakion Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, though referred to as male Age: Presumably hundreds of years Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Sword of Justice, Cavern Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Telepathy, Damage Boost, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Sword Expert, Resistance to Normal, Poison, Rock, Bug, Fire and Dark moves Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to the Swords of Justice, including an unawakened Keldeo), likely Planet level (Is implied to be capable of fighting Kyurem) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely far higher (Comparable to base Keldeo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, likely Planet Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, likely Planet level Stamina: Very high (Legendary Pokemon have incredible stamina, and Terrakion is typically considered the most durable of the group, including Cobalion) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High in and out of combat. It has fought in many battles, against man and Pokemon alike, and has shown intelligence equal to or greater than humans, coupled with its life experiences. Weaknesses: Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, Grass, Psychic and Fairy moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justified:' Terrakion's ability. If hit with a Dark type move, its attack rises. *'Close Combat:' Terrakion attacks the opponent furiously, with no care for its guard. While the move does great damage, it lowers both of Terrakion's defense stats. *'Quick Attack:' Terrakion rushes the opponent faster than their eyes can keep track. This move usually goes first. *'Leer:' Terrakion leers at the opponent menacingly, lowering defense. *'Double Kick:' Terrakion kicks the opponent twice. *'Smack Down:' Terrakion tosses a rock at its opponent. If the opponent was flying or otherwise hovering in the air, this attack causes them to fall straight to the ground. *'Take Down:' Terrakion rams at the opponent with a powerful tackle, but takes recoil damage from it. *'Helping Hand:' Terrakion cheers on its teammate, which temporarily raises their physical and special stats. *'Retaliate:' Terrakion hits the opponent with an attack that does more damage if one of its teammates just fell in battle. *'Rock Slide:' Terrakion summons large boulders over the head of its target, which may make them flinch if it lands. *'Sacred Sword:' The signature move of the Swords of Justice. Terrakion uses its horns as swords and cuts the opponent. This move has no regards for changes in the opponent's defense or evasion. *'Swords Dance:' Terrakion dances frenetically, which raises its attack stat severely. *'Quick Guard:' Terrakion erects a barrier that blocks moves that attempt to go first. *'Work Up:' Terrakion riles itself up, raising its special and physical attack. *'Stone Edge:' Terrakion strikes the ground and causes a series of sharpened rocks to emerge and strike the enemy, which has a higher chance to deal critical damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Honorable Characters Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5